1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to deburring tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved edge finishing tool wherein the same is arranged for removing roughness and smoothing edge portions of an associated rigid bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various tools for deburring and finishing various bodies formed of aluminum, steel, rigid polymerics, and the like. Typically these tools are in the form of files, rasps, or other similarly roughened planar surfaces to be directed across edge portions of various work pieces to remove projections and associated roughness in such work pieces.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily transportable and manipulatable tool that may be rotatably directed across edge portions of an associated work piece to remove various roughness from such work piece. Prior art tool structure utilizing rotary tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,007 to GREEN utilizing a rotary powered trimming arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,747 to WILLIAMS utilizing a dual pair of cooperative rotors for trimming of various vegetation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,944 to RALSTON to a plural rotary edging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,784 to MULLET et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,011 to FEIKEMA et al utilizing various herbage trimming apparatus.
Accordingly it may be appreciated that there remains a need for a new improved edge finishing tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in organization and construction in permitting a direction of the tool across edge surfaces to be finished and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.